Kasey and Renee
by Rokkurin
Summary: Kasey has gotten to Waffle Island and must make his life from nothing.  I know Kasey is the main Character in Animal Parade. But i have yet to play it but i looked up his character and i say he is better than Kevin, the main character in Tree of Tranquility.  Rated M for lemon and language. Please Review :3
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own any characters or locations from Harvest Moon.)

This is my first fan-fiction, I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

><p>CH:1 Welcome to the island<p>

Kasey still couldn't believe he was going to a tropical island, not for a vacation but to be a farmer.  
>He always wanted to be a farmer, now he has a chance.<p>

Kasey is up on the deck in the very fron, feeling the cool sea wind blowing against his face. He is a young adult, no older than 18, has a slim figure with brown hair and auburn eyes. Kasey cannot wait to get to the island and start his new life, away from all the hussel and bussel of the big city. The captain of the ship comes up to Kasey, "So, your going to Waffle Island to become a farmer huh," he takes out his pipe and rubs it, a habit that he does, "That's a big responsibility for someone your age, and by yourself too." The captain gives Kasey a smile, "Oh, where are my manners," he holds out his hand, "My name is Pascal, what's yours?" Kasey takes Pascals hand and shakes, "My name is Kasey."

"That's a nice name," Pascal says, "If you don't mind me asking but, when were you born?"  
>"I was born in the fall, early." Kasey says. "Ah the fall, where the leaves change color and the temperature drops."<br>Pascal says putting the pipe into his mouth. "Oh well will you look at that, we're almost there" Pascal points in the direction of the island. Kasey looks in the direction and sees the island, a beautiful, lushes green, tropical island.

"It looks like smooth sailing to the island from here on out," or so Pascal thinks. A storm hits no sooner does he finish his sentance. "Or at least it was."

Rain pours from the sky, lightning strikes in all directions, and thunder claps loudly. "Phew, this is becoming quite a storm." Kasey is jumping at the sound of the thunder, he hates storms, he always has ever since that incident so long ago. Pascal and Kasey both head into the cabins to shelter themselves from the storm. Kasey goes into his bunk room to lay down and get some rest before he gets to the island, and to forget about the storm. No sooner does he lay down a wave rocks the the ship, causing Kasey to fall out of bed and get knocked unconscious. Pascal knocks at the door, "Hey Kasey, are you alright, I heard a load bump coming from your room." After no responce he walks in. "KASEY!"

Kasey awakes to find himself in a bed. He looks around and tries to find out where he is. "Owww, man does my head hurt," he rubs his head and climbs out of bed. He finds his way to the first floor of the place he awoke in. A man approaches Kasey, "Ah I can see your finally awake, but i don't know if you should be walking around after taking a hit like that." The man chuckles, Kasey frowns, his face reddens from embarrassment. "I'm just joking, anyways, you must be the new rancher, my name's Jake and this is my inn. I run it with my wife Colleen and my mother Yolanda." he takes a closer look at Kasey, "You know, I have a daughter about your age, her name is Maya. You should meet her one day when she gets back."

Kasey smiles "I will." The door opens and a small pundgent man with grey hair walks in. Jake waves "Well good morning mister mayor." The mayor returns the wave with a nod, "Good morning jake, I came to greet our new resident, I heard he was here so I wanted to welcome him and show him around." Jake points to Kasey who was just standing there, taking in the surroundings.

The mayor clasps his hands together "So your the new farmer," he walks over to Kasey "Now please come with me, I will show you around the town." The two leave the inn.

The mayor stops in front of Kasey, "The town you are in is known as Waffel Town, it has all the places you need; there is a store down the road, and next to that is a clinic, next to that one is vacant but im pretty sure someone will be taking it here soon, further down is our lighthouse. In the opposite direction near the docks is a place called On The Hook. That place is for fishermen." The mayor pauses, Kasey is just standing there taking in everything the mayor said. "Oh, listen to me blabble on about my town, I don't think I even mention my name, did I?" All Kasey does is shake his head no. "Well then, my name is Hamilton, and if I do recall I never got your name."

"My name is Kasey, nice to meet you." The mayor lowers his head and ponders, "Hmmm Kasey...the name sounds fimilier," Kasey tilts his head in confusion "Why does it sound fimilier?" The mayor snaps back from his memory, "Oh it must be nothing, anyway follow me Kasey, I will show you to where you will be living."

Kasey follow Hamilton to a location just past the in. "This is the Caramel Falls District. This is the district you will be living in. There are three lands from which your house will be built at; the Town Plot, the Hill Plot and the Seaside Plot." Kasey thinks for a moment, "I want my house on the Town Plot." Hamilton smiles, "Wonderful, I will go talk to our carpenter, Dale, and tell him to start biulding your new home, in the mean time you are welcome to stay at the inn till your house is complete." The mayor walks away, leaving Kasey alone to think about his new life. "I can't believe that i'm getting my own house to live in," Then Kaseys face turns gloom, "Wait, i can't afford a new house!" Kasey lowers his head in defeat.

"Oh well, guess ill try to come up with something." He turns around and heads towards the inn.

* * *

><p>There you go, my first fan-fict I hope all the harvest moon fans love it as much as i did writing it.<br>please give me feedback on how i can improve my writing further.  
>thanks everyone and anyone who stopped to read my work. I will have a new chaptesr posted as offten as i can.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from harvest moon

CH:2 Kaseys life begins

* * *

><p>A few days have gone by since Kasey moved to Waffel Island. His new house has been built and he has begun to farm. He has grown some crops with the help of some gifts the people of Waffel Town have given him.<p>

The house he lives in is small but it will do. It has a small table in the middle, a straw bed in the corner, a tool box next to it and a booksehlf next to the tool box. Kasey is outside watering his crops. "Phew, this is hard work. I know I was only out here for a few hours but man this is hard."  
>After watering the last crop and now with nothing else to do, Kasey decides to go travel around the town.<p>

He takes the path from the Caramel River District to the Maple Tree District to the Ganache Mine District. He walks to the Souffle Farm, but it is closed for the day. "Awww man, I wanted to get some more seeds, Oh well," Kasey looks to his left past the house to see a boulder blocking the road up ahead. "Hmm, I wonder whats beyond that boulder," he says to himself. He walks up to the boulder and examines it. It looks like he could break the boulder. He runs home to grab his hammer, given to him by Owen, the apprentice miner at the Ganache Mine. Kasey takes the hammer to the boulder, he lifts the hammer high above his head and brings it down has hard as he can.  
>The hammer bounces off the boulder and shakes Kasey. He drops the hammer in pain. "Son of a bitch that hurt." Kasey shakes his hands to help dull the pain. He then hears a cracking sound, he looks at the boulder and sees that a crack was made in it. Soon the boulder falls apart and the way has been opened. Kasey smiles and walks in the direction of what he sees as another farm.<p>

Kasey looks around and sees that the place is not a farm but a ranch. He walks over to the house just to the right of the path. He reads the sign outside "Brownie Ranch" he smiles at the thought that if he needed livestock he would come visit the ranch. Kasey opens the door and heads inside. Once inside he is greeted by a tall somewhat muscular man. "Well good morning to ya' sir, welcome to Brownie Ranch, my name is Cain, and the beautiful woman next to me is my wife Hanna."

"Hello" Hanna waves at Kasey. He returns the wave with a slight bow. "Whats your name?"  
>"My names Kasey, nice to meet you two." They all axchange smiles. The door opens and a young girl with brown hair and yellowish-brown eyes. She is wearing a long yellow dress withred trim around the seams of her dress. She is also wearing some stylish boots, but he can already guess that they are for ranching, not fasion. Kaseys eyes light up as she walks in. "Dad,im all done with my chores today, may I please be excused?" Her voice is like a gentle waterfall with angels singing in the background. Calm and Serenity. The girl looks at Kasey, his face begins to redden. "Well hello there, you must be the new farmer my dad was talking about." Kasey shakes his head to snap him out of his shock. "Yes, i'm the new farmer, the names Kasey." he holds out his hand for a shake. Her eyes widden up, "Kasey? I knew a kasey when I was younger, but he disappeared when a huge hurrican came to the island." Her voice was soft, so soft that Kasey could barely understand a word she was saying. She snaps out of her daydream and looks up to see Kasey staring at her. Her face reddens like a tomatoe. "I'm sorry, i got lost in thought,<br>my names Renee." She reaches out and grasps Kaseys hand.

The shake took longer than what normal hand shakes take, they look at each other and let go.  
>their faces redden and they look away from each other, embarressed to try for the others face is red. "Well it was nice meeting you Kasey, maybe we can hang out some day" She waves to Kasey goodbye and leaves. "Well well well, it looks like you have a crush on my daughter"<br>Cain and Hanna laugh. Kaseys face turns even redder than what it was before. "Ha Ha Ha, i'm only playing around Kasey, but if you do like her, please take good care of my little Renee,"  
>Cain winks at Kasey. Kasey is schocked to think that Cain is trying to make it seem that he wanted to be with his daughter. He has had enough of the embarrassment and left the ranch.<p>

Kasey walks home, looking down as he walks lost in his mind, "That girl, Renee, she looks so beautiful. Maybe Cain is right, maybe i do like his daughter, but i barley know her. And it looks like that she might like me too, i'm not so s-" Kasey bumps into some one and is knocked to the ground. "Owwwwwwwww" it was a girl voice. Kasey shakes his head to clear his vision.  
>He looks in fron of him to see who he walked into, and by surprise, it was Renee. Kasey quickly helps her to her feet. "I'm so sorry, i didn't see where i was going." they said at the same time.<p>

They both giggle, "I'm sorry" again at the same time. They smile, Kasey says nothing hoping that she will say something instead, and she does. "W-w-would...y-you like to, you know...  
>go for a uh walk?" her face reddens as she studders. "Sure, a walk sounds nice." Kasey says with a grin. Renee looks at his face and her face reddens like a tomatoe. Her eyes could not look into his own. Renee looks at the ground, shuffeling her feet. Kasey takes her hand. Renee feels her heart jump a few beats. "Come on, lets go by the water fall."<p>

After there walk to the water fall it was getting late so Kasey took her home and said goodbye and that he would stop by again real soon. Kasey gets back to his house a little bit after dark. He gets into his house and lays down in his straw bed, but his thoughts kept him awake.  
>"Wow, Just these past few hours I knew Renee More than I know anyone else, and also its probably because I don't socilize much." He shrugs. Kasey hears a knock at the door. He quickly sits up. "I wonder who that could be, and at this time too." Kasey gets out of bed, walks over to the door and opens it. To his surprise it's Cain. Can was out of breath, he ran to Kaseys house "Kasey, I need your help, it's Renee, she...she." He couldn't finish his sentence because he was out breath.<p>

"It's ok Cain, tell me, where is she right now?" Kasey takes Cain and sits him down at the table.  
>He offers him some tea and Cain happily takes it. Cain gulps it down, regardless that it is hot.<br>He clears his throat, "Kasey, Renee is missing, she never returned home." His eyes begin to tear up, "Please I need your help on finding her," he pleaded to Kasey. Kasey, with a spark in his eyes tells Cain not to worry, and that he should go home and wait, he will bring Renee home to him. All Cain could do is shake his head in agreement. The two leave Kaseys house and part ways. Kasey doesn't understand how she went missing, "I was with her when i dropped her off at her house. Maybe i should start there." He heads towards Brownie Ranch only to be stopped by a ear shattering scream. "That's Renees voice!" Kasey heads in the direction of the scream to find Renee surrounded by wolves. There growls are frightning, they leave Renee stunned with fear. One wolf jumps at Renee but Kasey takes his axe, the one he got from Luke (he will be in the story later on), and throws it at the wolf. The axe makes contact with the wolf, splitting its skull and killing it. Then Kasey takes out his hammer and brings it down on another wolf, crushing its rib cage, killing it. The other wolves see that they are no match for Kasey and run off into the near woods. Renee collapses from all the emotion she is feeling. Kasey runs to her side, "Renee!  
>Are you okay?" He feels that she is breathing fun, with no cuts or bite marks on her person, or at least non visible. He lifts her off the ground and takes her home. After a few hours she awakens to find that she is unharmed and in her bed. Kasey was next to her asleep in a chair.<p>

She remembers hearing the animals freak out after Kasey left, after that it was all just a blur.  
>Her dad walks in the room with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. "Well look who is finally awake,"<br>he said whispering, not to wake Kasey. "Kasey told me what happened, but i want to know is why you were still out there?" Renee tells her father what happened, he is shocked but happy to see that she cares about the animals. "What else happened, dad?" she asks taking a mouth full of soup.  
>Her father tells her that Kasey saved her from being killed by wolves. Her face freezes with shock.<br>Renee looks to Kasey, who was still asleep. Her face relaxes as she sees his face, all calm in his sleep. She finds herself smiling. Her dad notices and chuckels. "You must be lucky to have found someone who cares about you." Renees face turns red, she turns to look at her dad, her face red but slightly tinged with frustration at her own father teasing her. Cain jumps out the door still giggeling like a school girl. Renee takes another look at Kasey, but jumps back to see that he was right in her face. Her face grows reder than a cherry. "Th-thank you for saving me." she says looking in the opposite direction.

Kasey leans in and kisses her cheek, "It was nothing." he turns around and leaves her room.  
>Renees eyes widden when Kasey kisses her cheek. Her face grows redder (if even possible) and when he leaves she puts her hand on her cheek, feeling the impression on where Kasey has kissed her.<br>She is still shocked that a person she just met saved her life. Her heart begins to race when she sees him enter her room again, this time he brought something. Kasey gives her a jar of a pink substance, "It's strawberry milk, your dad said that you love this stuff, so while you were resting I went home and made you some, but you were still asleep when i got back so I put it away till you got up. Again Renees face went red, she opens the top and takes a sip. The milk tasts wonderful,  
>and her face showed it. Kasey giggles at the sight of Renees face. She smiles, and thanks him for the drink he made himself. Kasey leaves Renees room again, but this time he is stopped by Renee who jumps out of bed and graps ahold of Kasey, spins him around and hugs him tightly. Kasey is shocked at what happened. His face turns red as he feels Renees grasp hold him. He hears her whimper, so he takes his arms, rap them around her and holds her. She stops whimpering and calms down. She listens to Kaseys heart beat. She closes her eyes and drifts off back to sleep. Kasey takes her and lays her back down. "So long for now, i'll be back, i promise." He leans in and kisses her forhead. Renee smiles in her sleep. Kasey then takes his leave and heads home.<p>

* * *

><p>There you go, chapter two. It turned out longer than i expected.<br>I hope everyone likes it. Let me know how well i did and if i need to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

(Again i do not awn anything from Harvest Moon.)

CH:3 The storm

A few days have gone by since the incedent with Renee, life has returned to normal and Kasey has has gotten use to the whole farming business. He doesn't get tired quickly when watering and weeding his garden. Kasey has just finished taking care of his turnips, potatoes and breadfruit. He sits down under a tree and relaxes. He looks up to the sky and watches as the clouds roll by, and the birds fly across and endless wave of blue. Kasey closes his eyes to listen to the soft wind to stir the tree and make it sound like its breathing. He hears someone approach him, he slightly opens his eyes and sees Luke coming his way.  
>"Well good morning there Kasey!" look waves and sits nect to him. "Hey Luke, shouldn't you be at the carprentry helping Dale?" Kasey says with a yawn.<p>

Luke strecthes and lays down, "Naahh, I took the day off, besides I wanted to see what my friend was doing today and I wanted to know if you wanna hang for the day?" Kasey thought about it, "Yeah, i got nothing else better to do any way." The two got up and headed into town. Waffel Town was more alive than it has been in a while. People were in every direction, going from shop to shop looking for great deals, "Oh that's right," Luke said putting his arms behind his head, "Today is the Flea Market." Kasey and Luke joined in the camossion, going from shop to shop buying different things, some were nothing and some were just down right stupid to get. They get to another stall and looks eyes grow to big for his head. Next to the stall is a woman in erotic and exotic silk clothing, with the top half purple and the bottom half white, showing off only her stomach. She has flaming red hair and peircing purple eyes Kasey could have sworn he saw Lukes jaw hit the ground. Kasey looks at Luke, then the girl, then again back to look. Kasey busts out laughig, which causes Luke to snap back from his shock. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
>Lukes face grows red, "Hahaha, you like her, don't you," Kasey points at Luke with a huge smirk on his face. Luke, taking a step back, "I-I-I don't even know her! And why should you care? Do you like someone?" At the thought, Kaseys own face turns red.<br>Now it's Lukes turn to laugh at Kasey, "HA! So you do like someone, come on tell me, who is it?"  
>But before Kasey says anything the girl walks up to Luke. "Well hello there handsome, the names Selena, what's yours?" She gives Luke a wink.<p>

"Uhh m-my name? Its huh L-L-Luke," His face grows redder than person left out in the sun too long. Selena smiles at Luke,  
>"Well then Luke why don't you go buy me a lily, I love lilys." Before anyone can blink, Luke ran to a flower stall bought the lily and was back in front of Selena. "H-he-here you go, Selena." Luke hands Selena the beautiful blue flower.<p>

Selena giggels, "See you around Luke," she passes by Luke, giving him a wink. Luke keeps staring at Selena until she passes around a corner. Kasey shakes his head and leaves Luke standing there, love struck. Kasey gets back to his farm and sees that Renee is there, looking at his crops. "Hey Renee!" Renee stands up and waves at Kasey. "Hello Kasey, where have you been?"  
>He approaches Renee, who blushes. "I was at the market with Luke." He smiles. Renee blushes at his smile, "Would you like to go for a walk?" Renee asks, still blushing. "I wou-" Kasey is cut short by a clap of thunder. "Well, it looks like the walk will have to wait." The wind picks up and blows everyting not connected to the earth around. "Renee, it's to dangerous to be outside, or travel home, why don't you stay the night with me, I have some spair cloths you can wear." Renee couldn't answer back because another loud clap of thunder struck. The two run into Kaseys house. Once they are safely inside the rain begins to pour hard outside.<p>

"Here" Kasey hands Renee some extra cloths, "I'll give your dad a call and let him know what's going on." Renee heads into the other room to change. Kasey heads over to the phone but is stopped short as the door to the other room is slightly open. He can see Renee changing. His nose bleeds a little and his face reddens. He can see her perfect upper body. Her perky breasts, her gorgeous face and slim stomach. Kasey quickly truns around, but something grabs onto him. It's Renee, her face is red and her eyes are slightly open,  
>a sign that she is being compassionate. "I saw you look in on me." Renee says seductivly. Renee is dressed in Kaseys old pajamas. They are blue with black boxes covering them. His shirt is too big for her smaller body. From his angle Kasey can see down her shirt, looking at her cleavage. His face grows even more red. "I want you Kasey, I-I-I love you." She brings her head in and kisses Kasey. Their hearts race as they feel each others lips on their own. Renee leads Kasey to the bed, still kissing him.<p>

Sorry everyone i'm going to have to stop here. (devilish smirk) its a good place too, makes you want more.  
>CH:4 will come out in about two days. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, its Kishibi here. I'm sorry for everyone that it took so long for chapter four to come out. I hope you all enjoy.

**Warning: there is a small lemon! You have been warned!**

Ch: 4

Kasey falls onto the bed. Renee gets on top of him, still kissing him so tenderly. There tongues fight back and forth, swapping spit. Their hearts are racing ever so faster in their chests. Kasey lifts Renee off of him, "I'm sorry Renee, I can't do this." he gets up out of his bed and goes to the phone. "Who are you calling?" Renee asks. "I'm calling your father to let him know where you are," Cain answers the phone, Kasey tells Cain that Renee is staying the night due to the storm. A conversation between the two begins, talking about farming and cattle growing. Renee gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, _'Did I do something wrong? Did I push him too far? Am I moving too fast?'_ thoughts swirl around her head. They are cut short by the click of the phone hanging up.

"Ok Renee, your dad says its fine for you to be here for the night." Kasey says going to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" he asks getting two cups. Renee gets up and goes to the kitchen. "Yeah, ill have something to drink. What do you got?" Kasey goes into the fridge and names of some beverages, "I have lemonade, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, and some berry liquor." Renee gets a devilish idea. _'Maybe I can get him drunk enough to where we can do…it.'_ She shakes her head _'no, I can't do that, it's just not right.'_ "I'll have the orange juice." Kasey grabs the orange juice and pours it into both glasses. The two drink it down briskly. With a loud and satisfying sigh, the two put the glasses in the sink and head off to bed. Renee looks around the room and sees that there is only Kasey's bed. "Where am I going to sleep, Kasey?" "In my bed, i'm sorry for the inconvenience but it is big enough for the both of us and there is no where else you can sleep at." He says "oh" Renee blushes. The two get into the bed and say goodnight to each other. A few hours have passed and Renee is still up thinking. _'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?'_ Renee unknowingly places her hand on Kasey's stomach. _'No!'_ she screams in her mind. Her body betrays her as her hand slides farther down Kasey's stomach. _'Why am I doing this?'_ her hand continues to go farther, until it is right on Kasey's crotch. Renee's heart is beating over one hundred beats a minute. _'Body, why do you betray me?'_ she screams again in her head. Her hand then gently strokes Kasey's manhood through his pants. Kasey's breath begins to come out a bit harder than before. Finally Renee submits to her body's desire to fondle with Kasey. She can feel his erection grow more and more with each stroke. Slowly and carefully she opens the hole in the crotch area of his pants to expose his manhood. "Wow, it is bigger than I thought it would be" Renee whispers. She grasps onto it firmly yet gently and begins to stroke. Kasey's breath is getting louder with every stroke. Renee licks the tip, Kasey's body jolts but he does not wake. She inserts his erection into her mouth and slowly moves her head up and down. She keeps at a slow and steady speed to avoid waking him up. Minutes go by and she is still going without Kasey waking up. Kasey's body is shivering as it knows it is getting pleased, but his brain is letting him sleep. Renee goes faster and puts even more into her mouth. Renee feels his body tense up, then she feels some warm liquid flow into her mouth. Kasey lets out a big groan of satisfaction. Renee, with Kasey's manhood still in her mouth, drinks it all down. She lifts her head up and covers Kaseys fading erection back into his pants. She smiles at him as he slumbers away, not knowing what just happened. She lies down next to him, wraps her arm around and falls fast asleep.

The next morning Kasey is up early and out on the field, clearing it of litter and trash. Renee wakes up; she gets up out of bed and stretches. She walks over to a window and looks outside to see Kasey in the field working. Seeing his face causes her to remember last night. Her face turns redder than a tomato. She turns away from the window and heads towards the bathroom to change into her cloths. While Renee is in the bathroom she decides to take a shower and clean up before she starts the day off. Kasey comes into the house dirty and sweaty. He walks over to the bedroom door and looks inside. From his view he can see a lump in the bed. Thinking Renee is still asleep he decides to go take a shower to clean himself for the day. Just as Renee was about to take off her panties and step into the shower, Kasey walks in on her. The two just stare at each other, but as for Kasey his eyes snap from looking at her face to her breasts and back to her face, over and over again. Still no word has been said, Kasey slowly walks backwards and shuts the door. Each of their hearts are thumping very fast inside their chests. Breaking the silence, Kasey says through the door, "I'll wait for when you are done and then ill take mine." Renee says nothing back as she is still shocked. Finally she gets her head together, "It's ok, you can come join me if you want?" a minute goes by as nothing happens. Renee's face saddens as she thinks that what she just said was the dumbest thing possible. She hears the door click open.

Sorry everyone I'm going to have to stop it there. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again I'm sorry for it being so late. Please review and the next chapter will be coming out soon.

_Kishibi Shadows_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, Kishibi here. I'm sorry that I have not been able to produce any stories for the longest time. It's not that I neglected to write any stories, it's just that I was in basic training and now I'm at my AIT. As soon as I can I will write more stories. First I need to find some inspiration. I promise it won't be long.

Sincerely,

Kishibi Shadows


End file.
